Adrian
Adrain is the only child of Soul Quester parents from Durgim. She is a student at the Guild, training to be a Soul Quester with Kade and the other sixteen year old students. Biography Adrian was born to her parents Rick and Mary Zerreba in Durgim. Her parents were dragon trainers at their division home, and Adrian grew up there. When Adrain was seven years old, she had a bad case on pnemonia, which almost killed her, and since then, her parents have been severe germaphobics. At twelve, Adrian lost her mother to a heart attack, making her father all the more protective of her. Adrian however, was an indepandant girl, who longed to have freedom to do what she liked without her father always worrying about her. She has always longed to have a motherly figure in her life, since she lost here mom just before her teen years, when she would be needed the most. Adrian's father, as stubborn as he was, would not follow the advice of his prime elder, in taking a second wife, in order for his daugher to have a mother, thinking he was refusing for her. Adrian on the other hand, was very open to him marrying again, and longed to have someone in her life again. Over her teen years, Adrian seperated hereself from her father, refusing to build the bond between them, and it only severed, leaving the two dull, and apart. Thus, it was not hard for Adrain to leave Durgim to get her imprint tested. This also meant that she had another gap left open, where a part of her wanted a boy in her life, so she thrust herself into the first boy who would give her any attention--Kade. Personalty Traits Adrian is a very independent girl, which stems from the fact that her parents were both very protective of her, and did not give her much freedom. She is also clingly, since her mother died while she was young, and her father did little to hold onto his relationship with her. Lacking disapline, Adrian tends to do things under instinct, without mesuring the consquences. Physical Description Adrian is described to have soft features, with silky brown hair and brown, kind eyes. Her smile is consitered to be quite attractive, and her body is quite narrow, due to lack of good food as a child. Talents * Questing * '''Nursing: '''Adrian learned to heal, since that is where she wants to be stationed in after her training. * '''Drawing: '''Adrian grew up as an artist * '''Leading: '''Adrian has always been a natural leader, since she grew up independent Fun Facts * Adrian is obsessed with coffee, but she will also take a nice hot cup of tea * Adrian dislikes the color pink * Adrian had a crush on a boy named Henry during middle school, but let go of him after seeing him with another girl * Adrian was born with hazel eyes, but they eventually turned brown during puberty